jtkfandomcom-20200214-history
Creepypasta Heroes - Prologue
And now he was sure that something was coming. After his initial dreams, Jeffrey Woods was suspicious and scared out of his mind. But now he knew. Whatever it was...it was part of him. And it was growing deeper and deeper inside his mind like a bad social disease. He knew that he had to kill this mysterious dream stalker/killer before he could kill him. And this would not be an easy task. Far from it. Beyond anger, beyond violence, beyond treachery and beyond insanity, this " Jeff The Killer " maniac lingered inside his consciousness and was trying to dominate his complete well-being. Why was he making that poor little boy miserable? Why were Jeffrey's nightmares and visions plagued by not only him but by Randy Warren, Keith Daviss, Troy Green and many others as well? What was his purpose? Where did he come from and can he be stopped? Those were all fruitless questions that bolted through Jeffrey's mind like lightning. After discovering the killer's true origin and identity, learning the truth and how to use Enigami from the dream traveler from the future, Robin Weatherbee III and finding out what was really going on, Jeffrey thought he was prepared for what was to come... ...how wrong he was... You see, the thoughts that he was on his way into were not just any fears...but -his- fears, anything and everything that frightened him could be around the next corner just eagerly waiting to strike at any time. And while he managed to conquer some his most tangible fears, it appeared that Jeff's greatest fears...were darkness, abandonment, imprisonment, bewilderment, being alone, being lied to, loss of family members, death, corruption, betrayal, denial, going to Hell...and the greatest of all fears...insanity. And everything that ever happened in his childhood and every dark secret he found in his dreams related to him, his brother, his parents and his friends only amplified that deep and rational terror. Insanity...symbolized by childhood fears...sadness...mental disorders...intrusive thoughts...stress at home and at school...lucid dreams and nightmares...night terrors...emotional flare-ups...drugs...jail...mental asylums...falling into a comatose state...and death symbolized by darkness...bones...blood...fire...sharp weapons, like a butcher's knife...overwhelming rage...fields to be reaped...and a feeling of being lost and alone...of not knowing what is about to come...A feeling no one knew as well as Jeff. Jeffrey had somehow created his own wicked and evil death-like character, the personification of his nightmares and mental illness. And now he was certain that he knew right there and then that he had to stand up to his fears and overcome them. And he's not alone, either. His friends/schoolmates had seen similar visions of the future as shown by the future Robin Weatherbee himself. They followed Jeff into unforeseen territory. A dimension made by the many dreams, visions and nightmares of Jeffrey and his friends. A dimension that's just as real as our world but far more unreal. The DreamWorld. From there, in a seemingly abandoned city building is where a secret base of operations is located. A sort of sanctuary for Jeff and his friends. Under the guidance of the present and future versions of Robin Weatherbee and his imaginary friends, Link Albane, Jasmine Zelda, Professor Blue, Sonic The Hedgehog and a guardian angel from Heaven, Nero, Jeff and his friends form a team destined to protect their beloved world of dreams, rise up against the forces of darkness, defeat the evil dream spirits that threaten them and those they love and above all else, set everything right. Together, they are... The Guardians of the DreamWorld! Category:Creepypasta Category:Heroes Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeffrey Woods Category:Change the past...save the future Category:Facing fears Category:Creepypasta Chronicles Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Jeff The Killer: The Nightmare Phantom